My Woman
by Luvthaart101
Summary: Cameron is cool and swave' but he has a secret cush on one of the Bratz girls. Can you guess who? Read the story to find some clues!
1. Chapter 1

My Woman

**Chapter 1: Tough Cookie**

Cameron woke up this morning, realizing his alarm clock never buzzed. He was about to be late for school if he doesn't make a move. But Cameron was sure he set his alarm on 7:45. _Jason. _Cameron's little cousin, he was spending the night over at his house for the week since his mom and dad were at a marriage counseling retreat for a week in Malibu. His parents been having trouble in their marriage and didn't want those various problems to effect their son. But since Cameron was an only child, he doesn't mind letting Jason bugging him sometimes since he always wanted a brother. Cameron groggily, but quickly got out of his bed and hurried to put his clothes on, he quickly tried to brush his teeth and washed the gunk from his eyes, but he was really running short on time. He ruffled up his short, blonde hair and left it at that. He ran out of the bathroom and back to his room which was across the hallway from each other and put on his converse, grabbed his backpack and iPhone and headed down the wooden stairs. He didn't have time for breakfast or to get back his revenge on his cousin so he had to head out the house quickly. But before Cameron could reach the doorknob, his mom stopped him. "Cameron, do you want some breakfast?" Can't his mom see that he was late?

"No thanks mom, I'm not that hungry. And I'm late, I gotta go. Love you." Cameron walked backwards toward the door as he talked. Cameron was starving but had to go, plus he just realized he had a pop quiz today for Mr. Del Rio! Dammit, Jason!

"You sure, I have toast." Cameron's mom said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I really have to go mom, I'm late." Cameron twisted the doorknob.

"Cameron-" Cameron was already out of the door. He ran all the way down the sideway as fast as he could to catch the nearest city bus to Stiles High, but it probably already left him. "Ugh." Cameron stomped the ground. He'll kill Jason, Cameron thought. Cameron hates being late for school. He probably already missed about 20 minutes of his class! He failed the test, who knows if Mr. Del Rio is doing make-up testing. He pulled out his iPhone to text Dylan. His best bud.

**Cameron: **_DUDE! Im screwed rite?_

**Dylan: **_very, ur l8! Wat up?_

**Cameron: **_jason, he must've changed my alarm clock!_

**Dylan: **_so wat r u gonna do?_

**Cameron: **_idk , I also missed the bus!_

**Dylan: **_get ur mom 2 take u then_

**Cameron: **_Im already like a mile frm my house._

**Dylan: **_well you want me to get u?_

Cameron rolled his eyes, and he's completely screwed. As well as Dylan stating the obvious. How will he ever make it to school? Cameron sat on the bench that was a few feet away from him and sat there, throwing his backpack on the concrete side walk. This is hopeless. He might as well hitchhike. He then looked at his phone and replied to Dylan's text.

**Cameron: **_sure…but make it quick!_

Cameron dropped his head in his hands and sighed, even though he could've ran to the school, he didn't want to, it was several miles away from his house, he'll pass out! Soon finally the blue Chevy Camero Dylan got for his sixteenth birthday last year slowly pulled up toward Cameron. Cameron then felt a sign of relief and didn't attempt to smile; he just opened the blue chromed door and sat in the black leather seat. Cameron looked at Dylan in a disgusted look, but at the same time a calm vibe was in the car.

"Dude, you should say those two words, 'thank you'." Dylan joked.

"Whatever, but thanks, Dyl." Cameron looked out of the tinted window.

"No problem, but thank you for getting me out of class, we were about to take that test, but I managed to escape it saying, 'I need to go to the bathroom'." Dylan nodded his head as he looked at the road.

"Wow, you must've had to take a shit." Cameron chuckled at his joke.

"Whatever, man, but look, we got about 15 minutes left in class and we won't have to worry about taking that damn test, just look at it." Dylan said.

"Yeah," Cameron sighed. The two finally made it to the school and got out of the car after Dylan parked it in the student parking lot. Cameron got out of the cool aired car and into the hot moist air outside and exhaled.

"I think I'm going to wait here 'til class is over because that man is not making me take that test," Dylan propped up against his car and folded his arms.

"Don't you ever feel that you need to get to class, unlike you, I'm going, and I'm not failing this semester." Cameron threw his backpack over his shoulder and started walking to the double doors. Dylan didn't want to be alone so he sighed then followed Cameron.

It was lunch time when Cameron finally got to see his friends all at once. But he actually got to see that one girl he's wanted to see all the time. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that was abnormal to him. Is it Yasmin? Sasha? Cloe? Or Jade? It could be anyone of those girls. Well at least we know Cameron rushed this morning for some positive reasons.

"Hey Cam, I never seen you at all for the first few hours this morning, what happen?" Jade asked straightening her plaid vest the rolled up the sleeves on her black long sleeved shirt.

"Jason, he probably reset my alarm." Cameron shrugged it off like it wasn't nothing bad, but he will still get his revenge back before Saturday.

"I had to cut class just to go help him." Dylan sounded like he was bragging when he said that. Cameron looked at him and rolled his eyes; Dylan said that only because he has a car and knows Cameron doesn't.

"Well, did Mr. Del Rio say you had to make the test?" Cloe asked giving an assuring look of concern.

"Yeah, but I'm fine with that, at least I know he gave me another chance." Cameron sipped his Pepsi.

"Yeah, at east you know _that_." Yasmin emphasized.

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron gawked at Yasmin.

"_Well,-"_

Suddenly Koby and Eitan showed up to the table. _Finally, someone else to talk to_. Cameron thought. Koby sat right next to Cameron in between him and Yasmin, put his plate on the table out of a rude manner. Yasmin rolled her eyes at him when he began to eat, "Pig." She said under breathe. Cloe heard the comment and laughed. Eitan simply just sat down and calmly spoke to every one.

"What?" Koby said looking up at Yasmin.

"What up, guys?" Eitan asked.

"Nothin' much. Glad you two could stop by. We were getting lonely." Dylan waved a hand at Eitan.

"You mean, you were getting lonely." Sasha folded her arms across her chest. Cameron chuckled.

The bell finally rung for 5th period and the friends all gathered their plates and dumped them in the trash and had good conversation before they headed off to their classes for all silence. Cameron walked to his class alone. He knew he didn't want to fail but he was thinking about her, she's gorgeous to him, but he just can't talk to her, he's the guy, he's suppose to approach her, but does she has feelings for Cameron? Cameron sighed as he clutched his backpack and went off to class.

After school, Cameron rode home to Dylan's house. Cameron threw his things down on Dylan's sofa and laid back.

"Dude, you feeling alright?" Dylan asked handing Cameron a Smirnoff drink. Cameron sat up, popped open the beverage and drunk some the small amount of the alcoholic drink trickle on his tongue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cameron sighed.

"You sure?" Dylan sat in the recliner looking at the television.

They were watching some reality TV shows which were reruns of Jersey Shore were. Cameron watched as the typical group of tan people argue and have sex all the time, it seems unnatural for people to just do that and on television. Cameron looked away from the TV and looked up at the ceiling thinking about _her ._ Cameron only wished he could talk to her but he felt nervous. He never felt so nervous to ask a girl out, but this girl is ….different, she's not like those other girls he's dated in the past. This girl he liked had personality. She's very outgoing, Cameron sighed each time saw a picture of her in his mind, he skin looked so soft. She has a body like a damn coke bottle, she's nice also. Cameron could just imagine holding her in his arms and making love to her unconditionally. Dylan saw Cameron in a daze and rolled his eyes, he knew something was up with his friend, and he'll figure it out one way or another only because he noticed his sighing and humming of slow tunes by Michael Bolton and Paul McCartney.

"Cameron." Dylan said interrupting Cameron train of thought.

"What?" Cameron looked at Dylan as he narrow his eyebrows.

"Is it a girl?" Dylan asked in a joking manner.

Cameron sighed and didn't feel like taking part in Dylan's comedy moments and he didn't even feel like talking about her. Especially to Dylan anyway, it'll be too much criticism behind it anyway. "Dylan."

"Come on, I know you know it's a girl. So talk." Dylan said smirking.

"Ugh."Cameron closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled. He really didn't want anyone to know, but him, how come he has friends like Dylan who wants to know so much? Even the girls. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell her." Cameron sat up on the couch.

"So it is a girl." Dylan nodded.

"Just listen." Cameron commanded with a little force. He then sighed again as he seen her face in his mind telling him to calm down. She's so pretty in his eyes. Her smile, the way she walks, those hips..…but Cameron almost forgot he was talking to Dylan for a moment. Cameron scratched his head.

"Um….Cameron." Dylan waved a hand at him. "She must be wonderful."

"She is…." Cameron said.

"So tell me." Dylan said ready for the answer. Cameron looked otherwise; he feels that if he tells Dylan, he will tell her and the picture will not come out as planned.

"You know, I don't even know if I should tell you, yet." Cameron sat back on the couch.

"Dude, you can totally tell me, it's totally confidential." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Well…I changed my mind on telling you."Cameron frowned.

"Wh-? Why? Is she one of those girls who are, I don't know _different_?" Dylan frowned.

"Of course she's different, but she's also a close friend and that's all I'm going to tell you." Cameron looked at the TV and sighed. It was quiet for a moment until Dylan left the room completely; he just went to the bathroom to pee and didn't say anything. There wasn't much more to say anymore. Dylan just had to get off of his case, then everything would stay the same here, but it was Cameron's sighing and quietness giving the whole thing away. But If Cameron had to tell Dylan about _this girl_; Dylan would be a totally different person. Dylan finally came back to sit on back his recliner without saying anything more to Cameron about the girl he likes, Dylan started guessing. If she's a close friend of his….then it must be, "Cloe?" Dylan murmured. Cameron looked at Dylan then back to the TV. Cameron looked at his watch to check on what time it was, it was 10:56 and Cameron needed to head home. "Look it's getting late I got to go home." Cameron said standing up with his backpack over his shoulder. Dylan looked at the Grandfather clock across the room and seen it was getting late. Dylan stood up, grabbed the keys off of the nightstand next to him and headed out the door. _So it is Cloe!_ Dylan thought.

Cameron headed up to his room to lie down on his bed, only thinking of _her _and what Dylan was trying to get out of him. He could always trust Dylan, well under certain circumstances. He took out his cell phone and called Dylan, hopefully to keep his trust. But then again….but what if Dylan can help him get this girl? But he may say too much. Cameron was in a sudden mix of emotions. He then dialed his number.

"Hello?" Dylan deep voice echoed through the phone.

"You wanna know who she is?" Cameron said getting anxious, but scared, in a way.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

><p>So this is my first chapter. I feel that I did try my hardest to put a twist into the beginning. So I hope you all reviw my story on the positive note.<p>

**LUVTHAART101!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Woman

**Chapter 2: Almost Spilling The Beans**

Cameron sighed as he got ready to speak, how will he ever regret telling Dylan?

"Dylan, I like… Sasha." Cameron covered his ears just incase Dylan had to scream it out. Dylan was silent over the line instead. Dylan was thinking; a boy like him liking a girl similar to himself.

"Sasha?" Dylan gasped.

"You said you won't tell anyone so you can't tell her." Cameron said.

"But can I tell anybody else?" Dylan said.

"No!" Cameron yelled. "No one needs to know!"

"Dude get over yourself, you have to tell her some time or another." Dylan said.

"I know, but I'm nervous to, she's a friend that I have deep feelings for and she has the personality, but I just can't tell her how I feel." Cameron said. "Would that be wrong?"

"I don't have the words to describe that….but did you at one point like Cloe?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, but she's….." Cameron said giving Dylan the gist of what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Okay, look I got to go. Talk to you tomorrow?" Dylan asked.

"Sure." Cameron sighed. Cameron then hung up the phone now regretting what he told him, who knows, he could call Sasha behind his back and tell her everything. Cameron just slept it off unto the next day.

The next day, Cameron woke up to see Jason looking directly into his face smiling. Cameron slowly opened his heavy eyes and jumped a little seeing Jason there before him. "Ah, dude what the h-"

"Your mom said I needed a hobby when I woke her up this morning." Jason spoke. Jason is twelve thinking like a four year-old. He's so much of a pest to Cameron sometimes, that he wouldn't mind throwing him out of his window, but he wouldn't do that, unless he really needed to.

"You know an easy hobby I have for you to do personally?" Cameron suggested out of agitation.

"And that is?" Jason stood up folding his arms.

"That is to get the hell out of my room!" Cameron threw a pillow at him as hard as he can since he was lying down still.

"Fine." Jason smirked and walked out with no emotion. Cameron sighed as he got up to go into the shower, the got dressed. He just threw on his red and black plaid tunic with blue jeans and his converse. He then went to the bathroom and combed his hair into a nice form, not to neat, but not so messy, he washed his face wiping the entire gunk from his blue eyes. He suddenly heard his phone ring, he ran to go answer it. It was SASHA! Cameron slightly panicked a bit and hesitates to answer what if Dylan told her about him liking her? _I will kill Dylan! _Cameron thought to himself. So he slid button on the iPhone to unlock and answer calls.

"Hello?" Cameron stammered.

"Hey, Cam what's up?" Sasha sounded cheerful, _Dylan._

"Nothing, just getting ready to head out, why?" Cameron looked around his room then toward his window.

"Oh well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with us before class, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it'll be better if you come." Sasha said. Cameron loved her southern accent that sounded like a white girl in a mix.

"Sure, I'll be there." Cameron said.

"Cool." Sasha then hung up first, Cameron stood there still holding the phone toward his ear listening to the disconnected line. Wait….he forgot to ask her where. He soon redialed Sasha's number and nervously put it to his ear. Why is Cameron so dang nervous when it comes to talking to Sasha when she's only his friend…..that he obviously has a crush on of course?

"Yeah?" Sasha knew it was Cameron.

"Um…where are we going exactly?" Cameron asked sheepishly.

"Starbucks." Sasha said confidentially.

"Cool, I'll totally be there." Cameron said a little proud of himself to know that he called Sasha back.

"Cool, seeya then." Sasha Hung up first again. Cameron smiled and knew he did well for a crush he's developed.

"Yes." Cameron said to himself. He then headed downstairs to get a little something to eat. His moms knew what was up when Cameron needed his breakfast, a quick fix, toast and jam and breakfast sausage with Tropicana orange juice, yum. Cameron wanted to save some room for some coffee that he may get before school. His mom walked in to see him awake and eating.

"Good morning Cameron." She sighed yawning.

"Good morning, mom. I'm about to go now. I was planning on meeting some friends up at Starbucks." Cameron left half of a cup full of juice; He stood up and grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and headed toward the door.

"Well, okay." She spoke.

"Anyway seeya later, bye." Cameron went back to hug his mom and kissed her cheek. He started to walk toward the door. Cameron soon was out of the house into the warm air and walked to the bus stop to catch the bus. I was always so boring for him to be on the crammed bus with no one to talk to. He could barely text sometimes because there are some people he'll try not to sit next to and they end up reading his messages. So instead of worrying about someone texting him, he just plays some of the game apps on it, like Traffic Rush or Paper Toss, just the simple little games. Suddenly while playing one of the rounds in Traffic Rush, he crashed, and didn't get a high score. Only because he was thinking about Sasha. She was an African queen to his eyes, and even Dylan couldn't tell only because he was out chasing his own set of booty to feast on. But out of all things, Sasha was one of his favorite items, only if he could tell her. But not in school, maybe visit her. Cameron was completely love struck. This was different for him to take on than the other few girls in the past. Soon the purring sound of the local city bus stopped in front of Cameron in the middle of his day dreaming. Cameron noticed the bus and hurried on to head to Starbucks, it wasn't to far from the school, but he could always walk. In fact it's healthy.

"Hey." Sasha was the first to notice Cameron walk into the café.

"Hey guys." Cameron greets in a monotone. Cameron took a seat by Dylan and whispered something to him. "Did you tell anyone?" Cameron lightly clenched his teeth. Dylan felt Cameron elbow his slightly in his side.

Dylan jumped. "No, I swear. Why?"

"Because, she spoke to me first in a cute tone." Cameron whispered.

"Well, I never told her." Dylan whispered a little louder.

The girls caught onto what they were talking about and looked at each other and shrugged. "What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked in a joking manner, but still in curiosity.

"Nothing." Dylan jumped. Dylan always wants something to slip out on purpose because a secret so good just had to be said.

"Oh….whatever then, and Eitan like really needs to hurry his ass up with those coffees," Jade spreads out a napkin on her portion of the table.

Koby was the last to walk in, looks like he has some news. "What up everyone?" He said in a happy tone of voice.

"Hey." The girls said in unison.

"What's up?" Cameron nodded his head.

"What's in your social agenda for today?" Yasmin asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that because, my cousin's birthday is in a week and I have invitations, so that means all of you are invited." Koby handed them all a black monogrammed card for a girls' birthday party.

"How old is she gonna be?" Cloe asked reading the invitation.

"25. She just graduated out of Academy of the Arts University in San Francisco and she never really had a huge party and just so you guys know she's not that much of a girly girl either, she hates pink." Koby interjected.

"Did I just hear that there was party for someone?" Eitan said walking over to them with the tray of frappe chinos coffees.

"Finally, Eitan…my grandma walks faster than you!" Jade complained.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag." Eitan sassed, "that's all you ever do nag and complain." while Eitan was explain this to Jade, the friends were chuckling. "Do you ever get tired of that? Nagging, complaining, what else do you need me to rub your feet when you get old?"

"Hey who said I was gonna turn old and grey, Eitan? I never authorized that." Jade pointed. "Oh any you're nagging too, gee I didn't think boys nag."

"Hey, you better take that shit back." Eitan was joking in result of this so there was nothing mean going on.

"Make me take my shit back." Jade placed her hands on her hips. They were going at each others throats, but while doing that Koby was explaining to them more about the party. "And I was hoping to get Linkin Park to play for us and I'll get a DJ for you Sasha, don't worry." Koby said.

"Oh, I'm not worrying, I'm just worried about this couple over here with trust issues." Sasha chuckled. Yasmin wasn't paying attention to Koby's conversation about the party, she was just laughing at Jade and EItan.

"So, if you guys have any extra suggestions about what I should add to the party, you know the digits." Koby smiled sipping the frappe chino through the straw.

"Okay," Cloe love to party, she loved to be the center of attention when it comes to listening to music, so her and Sasha _are _the lovers to music. "Cam, why so quiet?"

Cameron was thinking about what he can do to impress Sasha at the party, he then snapped out of his day dream and answered Cloe's question.

"He's thinking about S-" before Dylan could finish his sentence, Cameron punched his side very hard, Dylan fell out of the stool onto the tiled floor. Cameron looked up and saw the girls stare at him. Even Jade who was finally done with Eitan.

"I was gonna say sausage, why be so fucking sensitive?" Dylan winced still on the floor. Did Cameron over react too hard that he actually hurt Dylan? Or was Dylan faking to get attention? Cameron figured he was faking, but at the same time side he hit him so hard he was already sore.

"I wasn't thinking about fucking sausage." Cameron frowned and helped Dylan up, "Sorry man."

Dylan gawked at Cameron and dusted off his clothes, "Look you didn't think I was going really tell Sasha-." Cameron slapped his cheek.

"Tell me what?" Sasha raised a brow and stood up.

"Dude, what the hell?" Cameron whispered.

"Look….sorry?" Dylan squeaked.

The girls looked at the two boys who were arguing and Sasha was getting agitated. "I want to know what's going on because I didn't hear my name come out of you mouth for nothing, and if it was for nothing, keep it out your mouth before I cut your throats." Sasha hated to hear some one call her name and it wasn't for a good enough reason, so if you say her name and don't give a reason why to say her name, she come after you. But over all she's not a short tempered person.

"Um….Dylan had something to tell you." Cameron pushed Dylan over to Sasha.

"I did?" Dylan said, but didn't want Sasha to really cut his throat, there are forks near. "Oh, I did…um…" Dylan looked around the room and noticed a painting of a heart on the wall as a center piece for this coffee shop. "I love you." Dylan walked over and grabbed her head and hugged it tightly. The girls let out their 'aaaawwww's and laughed. Sasha chuckled a little but accepted the hug anyway. Whoo! Cameron thought. He was safe from a murder, but hated the fact of seeing Dylan hugging Sasha, Oh well…Cameron will soon find the guts to tell her that he likes her.

"Hey guys, we should be heading to school now, classes will start in 10." Eitan looked at his watch. They all gathered their bags books and messenger bags and headed out. Cameron was only thinking about Sasha too much so to take his mind off of her for a moment he was talking with Koby about the party.


	3. Chapter 3

My Woman

**Chapter 3: Maybe I should Tell her**

While sitting in class, Cameron was trying to pay attention to the lesson in Mrs. Sanchez's class, Biology is very boring. But since she was going over a review for what's going to be on the test, Cameron decided to think on something to do for the meantime. Cameron likes to draw sometimes, but he's not the best. So he then flipped out a piece of notebook paper in his spiral and took out a black pen and started doodling. He wanted to see if he could draw an image of Sasha's head so he can keep it. He started with an oval shape as her head. He didn't want to mess up so he lightly sketched. He then seen the shape then sketched it a little darker. He did her facial features and hair with light strokes, he added detail to her hazel eyes and the gloss to her lips and the little dimples she had when she smiles. What he did with her hair was lovely, he made it touch her shoulders and it had a loose wavy look to it. Lastly he shaded her cheeks and to give the picture a little extra oomph, he signed his signature at the bottom, He was a little of a pro artist if you can see, but he still needs a little more work on evening out the bone structure of a human's facial features. Be fore he could even save the picture and process the image in his head; it was snatched from underneath him.

"Cameron, now you know I don't allow this trash being done in my class, this is your first warning and if you do it again, I will send you to detention." Mrs. Sanchez said waving the picture around so the class can get a glimpse of it. That picture is not trash, it's a memory that Cameron will keep forever and a picture like that never comes back. And as for the detention warning, who's to say sneaking a drawing segment in the middle of class requires detention. Cameron hated the school's rules. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Cameron sounded agitated, but he'll get over it, but that picture was so beautiful. The bell then rung for lunch and break. Cameron gathered his things and headed out of the classroom with agitation. He went straight to his locker to put away the text books and get out his notebooks that he needed when class started back. He then went outside with his friends at the lunch table.

"What up, everyone?" Cameron put on a little smile and sat between Sasha and Cloe. Cameron wanted to look like he was in a very good mood, but maybe in that good mood, he can think about that party Koby is throwing.

"Hey Cameron, we were just talking about Koby's party and you know us girls need to go shopping." Cloe said.

"I figured." Cameron sighed and smiled at Cloe. Dylan and Eitan came over to the lunch table as well to talk with their friends.

"I heard a rumor that Kendra was using a vibrater to have sex." Dylan said to Eitan.

"But obviously Kenneth told me that she was kinda faking the sex thing, you know? Girls are good with faking during sex." Eitan said knowing the facts himself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked frowning. Jade sometimes got agitated with boys' conversations about sex and girls and sports, so do they ever talk about anything else but that?

"Oh, guy stuff, you girls wouldn't understand." Dylan sassed pulling up his skinny legs that were hanging off his waist a little, so he can sit down.

"Oh like as an example that boys fuck girls and they can fake the sex, wow, like we don't know." Jade said in sarcasm. Dylan and Eitan was puzzled when they heard Jade say those words, The boys couldn't help but look at each other like: _Daaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnnnnn ._

"Okay, Jade….that was not sexy." Dylan said.

"So what is sexy about me to you?" Jade asked anxious to know the answer to that question.

"Everything," Dylan elbowed Eitan in his side to know what he's talking about.

"Ah, whatever." Jade said then threw a grape at both of them. Dylan caught one in his mouth. "Umm…sexy."

"Dylan everything must be sexy to you." Cameron looked at the girls then to him.

"Nope, not everything." Dylan shook his head.

"Okay." Cameron looked at Sasha. Everyone started to laugh. Cameron really wants to tell her that he likes her but not in front of his friends. Maybe at the party Saturday he can privately do that without being drunk. Because at parties he can get real drunk but with Sasha he feels different. And that is considered a good thing.

"So I got a perfect DJ for Koby's party. And that can be me!" Sasha said. Everybody looked at her and was a little confused. "Koby said that it's okay that I can remix some hot songs at the party, and you guys know how good I am." Sasha bragged. _At kissing?_ Cameron thought to himself.

"Of course Sasha, you are a hot DJ." Cameron admired and hugged her, he's knowing now that he needs to try to be comfortable around her when its time to tell her.

"Aw, thanks Cameron." Sasha smiled.

Dylan saw the scene before him noticing Cameron hugging Sasha, they look like a nice couple too, but he's a white boy and she's a black beauty herself, and how can Dylan cope with that knowing that there is an interracial couple about to form? "You know, you two look like a gorgeous couple." Dylan waved around his fork. Cameron gawked at Dylan and Sasha just stared. Cloe also gawked at Dylan because she has feelings for Cameron and how can Dylan say that? Jade and Yasmin stayed neutral along with Eitan. "What, I was just speaking my mind." Dylan ate into his gumbo. Sasha wouldn't mind the idea of her and Cameron together at all, in fact, she would love to be his girlfriend, and he's very attractive to look at and to kiss all day. His blue eyes always gave Sasha butterflies for some crazy reason.

"Well you're speaking was a little to observed." Cameron let go of Sasha. Sasha didn't want the hug to go but it had to.

"Like I said, I was just speaking my mind." Dylan said carelessly. Then the bell rung to let them know classes were starting. Cameron made sure him and Dylan were the last to leave. "Dude!" Cameron growled.

"I wanted to help you out. You were hugging her like you _looovvveee_ her and plus I just wanted to help you let her know you like her like I said, you need to let her know sometime or another. And I thought the time was now." Dylan said, "You can't just keep this in forever."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, I just wanted to start getting comfortable with her."

"Yeah, but I advise you to hurry up and get to her or else you would forget about her and move on to another girl you may like." Dylan made a point. Dylan was right on so many levels and Cameron needed to tell her, because someone else may have their eyes on her.

"Alright, tomorrow." Cameron sighed.

"No, tonight, tonight." Dylan forced.

"What!"

"Tonight."

"But-"

"Tonight. I now have final say, call me tonight when you tell her and let me now what happened too." Dylan said as he left to go to his class. "Oh and tell her in person, that'll lead up to kissing."

Cameron wanted to say something else, but he'll soon be late for his class, so he went to his class and left the words at that.

After school, Cameron went home a little nervous, what if Sasha doesn't show up. Or does he have to go to her house. Cameron really didn't know what to do. So before walking toward the city bus stop, he pulled out his iPhone and got a message ready for Sasha.

**Cameron: **_Sasha I need 2 talk 2 u….where r u now?_

Cameron looked at how simple the message was so hw never sent it yet, he was just nervous. Cameron couldn't even come over himself . He sighed then finally sent the message to her, shaking in all his insides. What did he just do? He continued to walk, but slowly then his phone buzzed.

**Sasha: **_Srry I cant I'm at dance rehersals maybe later?_

Cameron felt happy inside because she was busy and that was going to save him some breath to not tell her yet, but at the same time upset that she might not ever answer back, because she was always tired after dance rehearsals. Cameron needed to remove this weight off his back so he later wouldn't worry about asking her later.

**Cameron: **_ok, then wheres the dance studio? I really need 2 tell u sumthin and it js cant wait any longer._

Cameron looked at the message and nodded. It was a confidential text message. So he sent it quickly. He figured Dylan was right and he really need to tell her and make this right.

**Sasha: **_Look can we do this over the phone_,_ I really hve 2 get 2 rehearsals!_

**Cameron: **_its personal and I really need 2 tll u in person._

Cameron waited for the reply from Sasha. He felt agitated that Sasha was so busy and didn't have time to talk.

**Sasha: **_we hve cell phones u know?_

**Cameron: **_I wanna see ur emotion behind wat imma tell u._

Cameron looked at what he typed up and sent it. There was a long moment before Sasha typed in her message, she's probably thinking about this for a moment as well.

**Sasha: **_2456 Beverly Hills_

Cameron smiled, he was going to go tell Sasha, but from where he's standing, Beverly Hills was a long way, so…at this thought, Cameron really needed a car. So Cameron went to stand by the bus that leaded to Beverly Hills. Even though it was long ride, it was worth it. He was coming over his fear of talking to Sasha about him liking her. When the buss stopped, Cameron got off into the big city he was looking around, he never really came to Beverly Hills in his life so he was taking it in a little and then looked for the address, Cameron had good skills at reading maps and learning how to find addresses, so he used his skill and finally found the place. The studio was called; _Drama Dancer_ and it looked nice and high class. Cameron went inside the cool aired room and seen Sasha dancing; Cameron watched as she led the other dancers to her steps. Then they started to dance along to music that was upbeat and melodic at the same time. Cameron was standing there watching her body move, which was lustful in Cameron's eyes. No wonder she has a beautiful body. But she was just wearing white Nikes, baggy black sweats and a white tight fitting shirt, Cameron thought that looked sexy on her for some apparent reason. The dancers then stopped and took a break. Sasha noticed Cameron watching her then she blushes a little, wow Cameron's very cute. Sasha thought. "You guys can talk amongst yourselves I'll be right back." Sasha announced walking normally toward Cameron.

"Whoa, you are a wonderful dancer." Cameron clapped to show he admired that session a lot.

"Thank you. So what did you need to talk about with me that is so personal?" Sasha said.

"Um…..I- well I…" Cameron stammered.

"Wait, Cam. Everyone class is done for the day and keep on practicing those routines by tomorrow!" Sasha announced to the class. Soon after the class was empty; Sasha walked by the big mirror to grab her things and get ready to go. "Anyway, Cameron…continue please?" Sasha's voice echoed through the room. Cameron walked over to Sasha and started to speak, "Um…I um wanted to tell you this, but god, I don't have the right words to say." Cameron scratched the back of his head.

"It's cool say what's on your mind." Sasha looked at Cameron then back to her things she was packing.

"Okay, I'm just going to say what's on my mine." Cameron sighed. "Sasha, I like you…like I have a…crush on you and I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend." Cameron scratched the back of his head nervously. Sasha tried to pay attention to looking at herself in the mirror, but she had a smile that won't come off of her face, how can she say 'no' to Cameron? Sasha turned around and faced Cameron and still had that smile on her face revealing those sexy dimples.

"I would love to." Sasha smiled and hugged Cameron. Cameron felt relieved and was happy to get that off of his back, so there were just two more things to do, kiss her and tell her that they just can't be scene together around their friends, oh and for her to not tell her friends…. How can Cameron work his way around that?


	4. Chapter 4

My Woman

**Chapter 4: No time for you.**

Cameron was at home trying to think. How easy did today feel like? He over came his fear to talk to Sasha and she liked him. Surprisingly, she did. Cameron lied back onto his bed and reminisced about his day and how it became an easy project. Cameron sighed as he looked at his ceiling, he hated Mrs. Sanchez for taking his picture away of Sasha, and she's a bitch. Later after his thinking moment he went into Jason's room to see what he was doing, he never really bugged him, but he needs to talk to someone.

"What's up Jay?" Cameron jumped on his bed and relaxed himself; watching him play the video game he got in the last month.

"Have you every heard of knocking." Jason said as he kept his eyes glued to the television.

"Yeah, but it's hard to do when you're hear." Cameron joked.

"But you should try it; it would keep a healthy environment in this house you know?" Jason said.

"Whatever." Cameron rolled his eyes, he watched as Jason played his video game until he seriously should consider talking about girls to this kid before he goes through the same thing Cameron is currently going through. "Hey….you got any cute girls at your school you like?" Cameron asked being relaxed with this whole conversation.

"Eew, no and besides who needs them?" Jason glared at Cameron then went back to playing his game.

Cameron wasn't buying it so he continued to speak. "Really? None what so ever?"

"None, zilch, noda, nope." Jason shook his head.

"You sure? Because when I was your age, I started to like girls…a lot especially Cloe, you remember the one I showed you on my phone with the blonde hair?" Cameron stared.

"Oh, yeah…she's cute." Jason slipped up and said what his intentions weren't expecting.

"Whoa…what did you just say Cloe was cute? Now I know you have a crush on someone." Cameron sat up.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Okay you caught me, I like girls now…a lot and there is this one girl." Jason paused his game and looked at Cameron.

"What's her name?" Cameron slurred.

Jason sighed, "Um... Stephanie O'Conner, I think she's adorable…and Oh my god… I sound stupid." Jason hated to talk about girls but with Cameron he suddenly felt comfortable about talking.

"What is she like?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, don't get me started. She loves video games and she loves sports, but she's still a girl…the shopping and the color pink. But I wish I had the guts to tell her that I like her and we're close friends along with Caleb and Alonzo, she hangs out with boys more than girls too." Jason explained happily.

"Wow, seems like a really nice girl?" Cameron already related to his cousin on the level with girls, and he was fine with that. "And I also feel your pain. Well felt your pain."

"What happened, I want to know all of it." Jason listened.

"Well it's similar to your situation I had a crush on a couple of my friends that are girls and I liked Sasha the most now and she now likes me, I never had the guts to tell her right then, you know, but I got through and we are just now starting on our relationship." Cameron said.

"Well, how did you find the guts to tell her?" Jason asked crossing his legs.

"I had motivation from a friend." Cameron narrowed his eyes.

"Lucky. I have no motivation, my guy friends don't even know I like Stephanie." Jason lowered his head.

"Have you ever tried talking to them about her?" Cameron asked.

"No." Jason sighed,

"Well I'm your motivation. I want you to talk to your guy friends about Stephanie and let me know when you come home tomorrow." Cameron said.

"I don't know." Jason said.

"I don't want you to feel bad about yourself, they guy always asks the girl, and remember that." Cameron poked at Jason's forehead.

"Okay." Jason smiled a little as he felt comfortable with the conversation.

"Cool." Cameron said then started to nudge his knuckles in his brown hair and laughed. "Well deuces." Cameron stood up holding up a piece sign with his fingers and left out of the room, he was glad to talk to Jason about Sasha, he even felt good himself as well.

The next day, Cameron was in study hall with Sasha, since the have second period together, why not study? They were studying for an exam next week in Spanish and they needed all the practice they can get.

"_Siempre you a buscar la felicidad_?" Sasha guesses.

"And now translate." Cameron read the paper.

"Um…..gosh, I will always….I don't know." Sasha looked around the school hallways and tried to guess.

"I will always seek….happiness." Cameron cleared.

"Oh, should've known," Sasha smacked her forehead.

"Oh, now I have something for you that isn't on the paper." Cameron smiled devilishly.

"Okay, go for it." Sasha smiled.

"_Eres hermosa y atractiva de verdad, yo veo por qué has elegido_." Cameron said in a sexy voice. Sasha blushed, "That means, you are beautiful and really enticing, I see why I picked you."

"Aww." Sasha sighed and hugged Cameron.

"Yeah and that's just the translation part of the test." Cameron smirked. They both chuckled. Sasha then realized that she never really came clear with Cameron about why they are now 'boyfriend-girlfriend'. So it wouldn't hurt to start talking now.

"Um-"Sasha was about to start talking until the bell rung.

"Sorry I really can't stay and chat, maybe after school we can, Mrs. Sanchez is no joke right now." Cameron said as he gathered his things.

"But I have dance class this afternoon." Sasha said. "Tomorrow?" Sasha shrugged.

"Um…I have to study for mathletes and that accountable for my grade, how's Saturday sounding for you?" Cameron asked quickly.

"A plan, until 12:00 noon." Sasha shrugged. She stood up as she collected her things.

"What, why?" Cameron seeing that their both very busy for the rest of the week and they'll probably never have time for each other at this rate.

"Dance and studying for my honors classes." Sasha frowned.

"Well, when shall we talk?" Cameron asked wishing he could leave to his class he has less than two minutes!

"I don't know!" Sasha was agitated with this conversation now.

"Look, I'm tardy baby, but I'll text you. That should be a plan okay?" Cameron said as he quickly kiss Sasha's cheek and sprinted toward his class, realizing that he kissed Sasha's cheek and not her lips was not intended for Cameron to do, but either way it went, he put his lips on Sasha as a lustful gesture. Sasha on the other hand, was blushing, he called her 'baby' and he kissed her on her left cheek, Sasha sighed and her heart was pounding because of that.

Soon after, it was break and Cameron was the first at the table. He was playing some games on his iPhone to kill time until the rest of his friends come to the table. Next to show up was Jade along with Koby and Eitan.

"Cameron!" Jade squealed sarcastically.

"Hey guys." Cameron smiled happy to finally see his friends come.

"I really can't wait until Saturday, the party!" Koby yelled.

"Yeah , l me either, I already did a little shopping for myself, but the girls and I are so going to hit the mall after school."Jade said sitting down in her usual seat.

"It's so cool to know that I won't be bored this Saturday either, and I don't have to work at the Juice Bar? You know there's not going to be any sleep for me at all." Eitan expressed.

"Good for you." Jade hive fived him. " So Cameron what should be special for you at the party?"

He knew he wanted to say Sasha as the special thing for the party, but that's not even going to slip his head. "Maybe the girls, I wanna see tan 24/7." Cameron explained sarcastically, "No but really, I just want to have my fun."

"Agreed." Koby nodded. Out came Yasmin and the gorgeous Sasha laughing and giggling, Cameron thought it was lust at first sight when he saw her, she was wearing black chiffon mini skirt with a thin white tank shirt and a black tank top underneath and then a showy necklace to over exaggerate the outfit and then read 4in suede pumps, her hair was penned up on the sides and was wavy and loose today, chic and sexy to Cameron.

"Hey chicka and dudes." Sasha greeted setting down her black leather clutch on the table and her Eastsport backpack on the concrete. Luckily Cameron explained to her about not telling their friends about then going out, and she easily understood him.

"Hey Sasha." They said.

Yasmin scoffs, "You guys probably forgot I was here as well." Yasmin pointed down at herself.

"Oh, hello Yas." Jade said kindly.

"Hi, Kool Kat." Yasmin shrugged and sat by Jade. Cloe and Dylan soon followed but debating deliberately over an orange.

"No, nothing rhymes with orange obviously it's an exotic type to rhyming to the word." Cloe said.

"I'm not crazy, Cloe, I know there is something that rhymes with _orange_." Dylan said frowning then shrugged dramatically.

"Like what, Dylan, like what?" Cloe asked as she sat down by Sasha.

"What are you two arguing about?" Yasmin looked up chuckling.

"Tell your so called_ Angel_ that there is as word somewhere in this world that rhymes with orange." Dylan leaned over the table looking at Yasmin becoming very serious.

"Dude relax, that theory has already been proven, simply there is not a damn thing that rhymes with _orange_." Koby assured.

"No, like really!" Dylan argued he may solve this theory himself if he has to.

Eitan was sitting calmly listening to the debate, "You know I kind of agree with Dylan, there has to be something in this world that rhymes with orange."Eitan sat up in his seat.

"Thank you." Dylan sounded relieved.

"You guys are crazy." Cameron rolled his eyes and chuckled staring at Sasha as he seen her smiled she smiled.

"Oh so, Mr. I'm-to-cool-to-care thinks we're crazy but in the future there will totally be a word that rhymes with orange and it will be proven." Dylan held up a finger.

"You moron, you can't prove it." Cloe said. They others were just chuckling like little hyenas.

"I did say in the future, I will come to that theory." Dylan said.

Sasha rolled her eyes. She thought this debate was annoying. So she decided to put an end to it. "Everyone, this debate is officially over, Cloe you're obviously right and Dylan you will never find out the real damn theory to a freaking word and Eitan you are crazy for agreeing with that thing over there, and like really who gives a fuck abgout not knowing what rhymes with orange?" Sasha stood up explaining her little theory. The table was silent and everyone sat down looking at one another passing glances and ate some of their food, Sasha thought she did a good thing to shut them up but, it was a little too quiet now.

"You know, I think snorange or maybe olive porange could totally become a word." Jade broke the silence. The table went back to debating and burst out in laughter's and Sasha let them have at it.

"Okay so you would declare thoughs words as real words, Jade? Really?" Cameron looked at Jade.

"Hell yeah, I would, we need a cool vocabulary now, add some awkward yet anonymous words." Jade suggested.

"What's wrong with the current vocabulary?" Yasmin said.

"Nothing, I just think we need to live wild-like sometimes." Jade said.

"You mean you need to live wild-like." Cloe said.

"Thank you for agreeing, Jade." Dylan threw his hand up, "You are a very true friend."

"Thank you Dylan." Jade nodded.

"You guys are so insane." Cameron shook his head in shame. At least he had good friends, but they can be crazy.

Soon, school finally ended for the day and luckily tomorrow is FRIDAY! Cameron went home feeling content and happy but was ready to hit the sack, sadly homework is always getting in the way. Cameron opened the front door of his house and threw his things on the recliner next to the loveseat and then threw down watching TV. He would text Sasha but she is busy, probably shopping or dance rehearsals. Cameron hated it when his friends were so busy, Eitan had soccer and he works at the Smoothie Bar, I know he's tired when he comes home, plus homework and he still has okay grades B's and C's average. Koby is currently planning for the party and he also has to juggle track and Mathletes, Cameron does too, but he is in a different section that doesn't require staying after school. Then Dylan, he's mainly doing nothing but ever so often he has some late activity such as cleaning the yard at his house or cutting the grass for other people or after school tutoring in History class. He would hang out with the girls, but they are busy as well. So Cameron was bored, well at least on Saturday, he's not going to be at his house on that night he's staying at Dylan's with the guys. So Cameron thought Saturday, no one will be busy.

* * *

><p>well what do you think? I hope you all think this story is good lease review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

My Woman

**Chapter 5: Party Time!**

Today is finally Friday, and school was hustling around preparing for Koby's party Saturday night. Koby already put the word out around school to make sure his party was huge. Cameron was helping him pass the word and flyers out.

"I really hope my party go awesome, I mean I put in a lot of effort and I actually got Linkin Park to turn the party out." Koby said with excitement and handed some girls a flyer each. "Be there, Linkin Park is performing." Koby winked. The girls squealed when they heard Koby mention Linkin Park.

"Well, I'm sure the party you pulled together is pumpin' because I am in that party mood already." Cameron chuckled.

"Well, good save that energy for Saturday." Koby looked at him. Cameron gave a brunette a flyer that was passing by him. She stopped and read the flyer quickly and glanced up at Cameron.

"Cameron, right?" she asked. Cameron looked at Koby who shrugged to him then back to the girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cameron spoke in gesture just to be polite.

"I was wondering, so soon…um, were you going to take anybody to the party?" She asked.

"Um, actually, I was going to fly solo tomorrow night, I'm not really looking for a relationship anytime soon, so…yeah, and you are?" Cameron asked being completely honest. He hated to turn her down, but Sasha…he finally got her for his own and no one can have her.

"Oh, but… I wanted to go with you." Koby looked at the begging girl and rolled his eyes, she's cute and Koby would take her for himself if Cameron is too weak to take a bold bitch like her.

"I'll take you." Koby walked over to her and grabbed her ass. "You look DTF." Koby spoke quietly to her looking directly into her eyes and smiled. Cameron rolled his eyes and left them to fuck each other mentally. Cameron headed down the hall and seen Sasha by her locker fixing her lip gloss, sexy. Cameron sighed and put on an elegant smile to show confidence and headed over to her.

"Hey, sexy lady." Cameron scoffed. He propped himself up against the locker behind Sasha looking into the mirror until Sasha jumped when she seen his face smirking into her mirror, her heart immediately started pounding through her chest like it was going to burst out.

"Hey, "She squealed and turned around to give Cameron a tight hug. "What's up?" Cameron handed Sasha a flyer about the party.

"You're invited as VIP." Cameron kissed her cheek, Sasha thought why can't her kiss her lips yet, she was ready for his. "My VIP." Sasha accepted the flyer and smiled

"I'll be there." Sasha was about to kiss Cameron on the lips, but then Dylan popped up in front of them before they can close their eyes.

"Hey, Buddy." Dylan punched Cameron's shoulder hard. "Sasha."

"Dylan." Sasha nodded to Dylan and closed her locker. The three of them headed outside to eat at their lunch table. "You going to the party on wheels?" Sasha asked Dylan.

Dylan sarcastically jumped around and spoke. "Only on the sweetest rims on my damn block, a purple Chevy Camero with 24's." Dylan tilted his era cap on the side of his head and bragged, he was rolling up to the party in hood style.

"Mind if I ride with you?" Sasha asked.

"If you willing to strip for me?" Dylan joked. Cameron raised a brow and Sasha laughed. "But seriously, you can if you want to." Dylan said.

"Okay." Sasha sat down and put her things on the concrete. Eitan was flirting with some girl with chestnut colored hair and blue eyes that was sitting at their table. Dylan looked at Cameron who was also looking at Eitan and the girl. Dylan then looked back at Cameron, "You never told me about you and Sasha yet, text me that shit next period." Dylan whispered. Cameron nodded. The rest of the friends finally came to sit and chat. They exchanged their 'hello's and 'hi's also 'what's up's and started talking about the party. Koby was glad his party was the talk of the school, he felt popular, Cameron was talking about wanting to see Linkin Park, and the girls were talking about the boys they may see and Koby took it all in.

After school, everyone was getting ready early for the party tomorrow night. Cameron stayed neutral. He still never told Dylan about him and Sasha now, but he shouldn't really worry about them now, he'll figure it out on his own.

Saturday finally came and shortly after, nightfall fell, Cameron was getting ready for the party by himself, and what he was wearing was a black tunic with a blue and white striped tie, light blue jeans with a chain on one side, and lastly black converse shoes. He went to the bathroom across the hall and sprayed on some Musk Marine cologne and then checked himself out in the mirror, he looked sexy, and the blue jeans complimented his blue eyes. Jason walked to the bathroom because he smelled some cologne and seen his cousin standing over the sink wiping his eyebrows. "Hey, Cam." Jason peeked into the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, Jay, what's wrong?" Cameron heard the sound of his voice.

"Um…my mom is coming to get me because my parents are back form the marriage retreat." Jason frowned.

Cameron looked over at him and seen he was sad. "You don't want to leave, do you?"

"No, my parents are only going to argue again, so damn them" Jason growled. Cameron suddenly had deep sympathy for his cousin. He heard his phone ringing in the other room, he wanted to answer it now, but his cousin is more important than a phone right now.

"Look, I know, you don't want to leave, but if your parents do work out their difference then you're in the clear, if not, I want you to live with me, because you are like a brother to me, and I always wanted one, but this I'm not advising, but if so, run away from home, and text me to let me know you're here." Cameron really didn't want Jason to leave, he'll miss him.

"Thank you Cameron." Jason hugged Cameron and let go with a smile across his fair skinned face. Cameron really hated to see his cousin feeling kind of low after the apology and what not, Cameron remembered that Jason had a little crush and wanted to know how it went.

"So Jason, how'd it go with Stephanie?" Cameron asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh…I um….got her number." Jason shrugged and held up a crumpled yet folded up piece of paper he left in his pocket from earlier today.

"That's my boy!" Cameron smiled.

"She said that we may hit the movies this weekend and just chill. But that's just a start; I want to get to the kissing phase soon." Jason said.

"Ooh, don't get ahead of yourself now." Cameron ruffled up his cousin's brown hair. Jason chuckled.

Jason walked off to his room and Cameron went back to his and answered his missed call from Dylan. He called him back.

"Hello?" Dylan's voice echoed through the phone.

"Um…you called what up, bro?" Cameron said. Sitting on his bed.

"You ready, I'ma pick you up and I think you need to hit the party in style." Dylan bragged. Cameron could hear rap music in the background, assuming Dylan was in his car with the radio all the way up.

"Sure." Cameron rolled his eyes, but in a good way.

"Cool, I'll honk the horn." Dylan said.

"Okay." Cameron hung up the phone and headed down stairs, he seen Jason's things and bags packed up on the couch, poor him. Jason was watching his and final favorite television show on the flat screen. Cameron sighed. "Jay, I'm about to go sit outside, wanna come too?" Cameron raised one eyebrow and lowered another.

Jason nodded. He got up and followed Cameron out the door to sit on the steps. Jason sat next to Cameron and sighed. He really didn't want Jason to go because it would be so bored without him in his house like someone died in his life, it'll be too quiet. "So, you know my plan when your parents argue?" Cameron said.

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"Good," Cameron smiled. "I'll miss you who knows how long it'll be until you come back." Cameron put his arm around his cousin's shoulder for a hug. Jason wanted to cry, but he held it in. Then there was suddenly a light purr of Dylan's Chevy Camero that was freaking purple, like candy purple. Also he could hear the bass speaker of heavy hip hop music inside the car. Cameron grew wide eyed when Dylan honked his horn; his car went hard in the extreme, Cameron thought. Jason was also wide eyed, who is that? He thought.

"Cameron, who's that?" Jason looked at Cameron as he stood up to walk toward the car.

"My friend," Cameron only let that come out of his mouth. Jason had seen how cool Cameron's life seemed in high school, only if he was in there. Cameron hopped in and he waved good-bye to his cousin and the car took of quickly. Jason was puzzled. Cameron looked at the interior in Dylan's car. "Whoa Dyl, you really know how to surprise someone with color." Cameron said.

"I know right." Dylan bragged as he turned up his music in the car. They were driving to Sasha's house to get her, Cameron's heart immediately thudded around in his chest. He seen Sasha walk toward the car, her hips swung while she walked. She wore a dark pink cocktail dress with black fishnets and black ankle boots; she looked really sexy only because her outfit accentuated her body's curves. She opened Cameron's door as Cameron was startled because he was propped up against the door and was quiet close to falling out of the car. Cameron got out so she could get in the backseat. "Scared ya, huh?" Sasha chuckled. Cameron looked at her and blushed a little.

"Sort of." Cameron shrugged.

Dylan let them have their moment and rolled his eyes, "Can we go, and I need to party right now." Dylan said in a joking manner, but he was serious. They hopped in and then they finally took off.

They finally made it to Koby's house and lots of people were there already. Dylan parked his car in front so everyone could see it, there was people staring at Dylan's Camero, just as Dylan expected stares. And as sexy Sasha got out and handsome Cameron got out people also stared at his friends who walked to the crowd. Dylan smiled as he seen his girlfriend, Vinessa come toward the car in a black mini dress that was strapless, Dylan as he seen his sexy islander looking girlfriend, her blonde hair, golden eyes, full lips dark skin, she looked a girl in a rap video. She met Dylan and kissed his lips, Dylan touched he butt as they kissed. Cameron rolled his eyes and headed into the crowd with Sasha. Sasha immediately started dancing with Cameron. Cameron danced as well; he was dancing to the upbeat song called 'Mr. Right' by Pitbull and Akon. Soon Yasmin was coming over to them with Jade and Cloe dancing to the song.

"Hey guys." Jade said. Cameron looked behind and seen three pretty chicks he knew were his friends with red plastic cups in their hands. Sasha seen her friends.

"Hey!" Sasha went over to them. They started to admire each others outfits and dance together, Jade was the most edgy in her outfit, she wore a black and white polka dot Lolita dress from Forever 21 and plaid leggings with black 6 inch stilettos. In addition she had a streak of blonde hair in her head. Cloe was wearing a black halter dress with a gold leather jacket, stockings and black booties with a buckle on them. Lastly Yasmin, she was wearing a black dress that was strapless and that hugged her body that gave her a more slender figure and at the bottom it flare out, the dress stopped above her knees to show off her endless dark beige legs. Then her shoes were pale pink 6 inch platform pumps.

Cameron was going over to Koby who was on the stage talking to his cousin the birthday girl; Eitan was up there as well talking to them. So Cameron joined into the conversation, he was standing right next to the DJ who was playing 'You Be Killing them' by Fabulous and did a remix with a female voice working with his Mac laptop. "Hey guys." Cameron waved.

"What up, Cam." Koby seen him smile and introduced him to his cousin, "This is Jessica Iles. The birthday girl." Koby said.

"Hey," Cameron waved.

"Hi." She spoke; she was tan, like deep tan with brown hair and dark brown eyes. But she's way older than him, by 7 years.

"Oh this is my shit!" Eitan yelled talking about the song, 'Ass on The Floor' by Diddy-Dirty Money. Eitan started dancing as he made his way off the stage and into the crowd of teens and college kids. They resumed talking.

"Yo, Koby." The DJ called Koby.

"Hold on you guys." Koby said as he walked away and the went to the DJ. "Yeah."

"Where is that Sasha chick you said that was supposed to DJ?" He asked. "It's time for a brotha's break." He said with slang.

"Oh, I'll go get her." Koby said. Koby jumped down off the stage and went straight to Sasha who was dancing with the girls. Sasha felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and seen Koby standing there, "What up, Kobster." Sasha smiled.

"We need you to DJ for this crowd." Koby pointed out.

"Nice." Sasha smiled; she turned to her friends, "Wish me luck I'm up to DJ."

"Go, Sasha!" the girls said in unison. She then followed Koby to the stage by the DJ. She got on stage and took the headphones from the DJ who was eyeing her boldly being attracted to her; she rolled her eyes as she started to play 'ET' by Katy Perry. She took the microphone and spoke."What up my party people?" She yelled as she remixed the chorus of the song. Cameron looked at her and was amazed at how she remixed the song, and then she broke down the Kanye West verse and back to the chorus. Cameron liked her style; everyone was screaming and dancing to her remixing. Dylan screamed as she remixed, Sasha felt on top of the world, the DJ himself thought she was way better than him at this thing. The birthday girl was dancing herself, smiling at how well the party is going; she loved how loud it was.

"Happy birthday, Jessica." Koby told his cousin, and the record slowed and sped back up to 'Ain't Thinking about You' by Bow Wow and Chris Brown. Dylan was dancing a little; he thought Sasha was a good DJ and wanted to brag since she is his friend.

"Yo, my party people, I hope ya'll like Chris Breezy remixes!" Sasha yelled remixing a song that was on the DJ's laptop, 'Sassy Too' by Chris Brown and Soulja Boy. Everybody was having fun. Cameron was getting a little drunk now and started to dance with other girls and letting them grind on him, soon Sasha caught him kissing some girl with blonde hair. Cameron took her inside Koby's house on the sofa and started making out with her. Sasha felt a small tear fall down her face, but shrugged it off and continued to DJ. It was about four songs that passed on; it was because Sasha was thinking about Cameron and how drunk he was. She should've known that he was like this at parties with alcoholic drinks. So Sasha perked back up and remixed and gained back her listeners, 'I Wanna Rock' played that is originally made by Snoop Dogg but was remixed into Chris Browns voice. Everybody continued to dance. Koby pointed to his watch and told her it was time for Linkin Park to perform soon, so Sasha then left the songs to play leaving it on "Say Aah' by Trey Songz but remixed into Chris Brown's voice. Koby jumped onto the stage and took the microphone to announce the Linkin Park band. "So is everybody having a good time?" Everybody yelled and screamed and cheered, "Well, it's getting even better; we have a little surprise for everyone, and I'm sure you all know, except for my cousin Jessica, Jessica to you we will watch….everyone!" Koby cued the crowd to yell.

"Linkin Park!" They yelled. Jessica was happy, that was her favorite band. Koby nodded his head for they band to come on stage to play. Meanwhile Sasha was just posted up against Dylan's car upset because she seen Cameron kiss another girl at this party. Dylan was on the other side of the car kissing on his girlfriend. Sasha was agitated, how come Cameron has his habit of getting drunk? How come he can't kiss her like the way Dylan kisses his girlfriend, all the time? Why can't he just tell his friends that they're dating? It's no big deal, every one has someone and Sasha thinks Cameron is, but he's fucking up. Why didn't she know about this habit? Sasha seen as Vinessa and Dylan were finish sucking faces, Vinessa left to go dance to Linkin Park who were performing already, Dylan watched as he seen his girl run off into the crowd of wild kids and smiled, he knew he found a sexy ass girl; with a personality. Next Dylan caught eye of Sasha who he seen was crying, but not sniffling just tears. "Sasha?" Dylan said. Sasha to a one second glance at Dylan and turned around before Dylan could notice she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears from under her eyes and faced him.

"Um…yeah." Sasha said sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing, I just…um-"

"What did Cameron do?" Dylan guessed.

"He didn't do anything. I was just upset that I couldn't um…DJ anymore tonight is all." Sasha lied; this lie was too cheesy, even Dylan knew she was lying and he didn't even guess.

"Yeah, really?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." Sasha said.

"Yeah…well, I'm sure Cameron would think otherwise." Dylan said as he walked into the crowd of wild kids to dance to Linkin Park. The band was making a tribute song for Jessica's birthday, which was really cool of them.

Meanwhile, Cameron was still on the couch with that girl and suddenly stopped. Cameron hadn't realized what he was doing until he was thinking of Sasha, but continued to kiss her; he really wasn't caring what was going on at the time so….he thought _fuck it! _Cameron just accepted everything.

The party was about to end, but a dumbly Dylan along with an intoxicated Cameron and an angry Sasha were already leaving. Dylan dropped Cameron off first, but before he could take Sasha home; her and him had to help Cameron into the house. They dragged him in and laid him down on his bed in his room. Cameron had to sleep it off anyway, so they went on and left his house to go home. Sasha hated to see this picture in all of its pieces, how will Cameron feel tomorrow when Sasha has a good bit of words for him?


	6. Chapter 6

My Woman

**Chapter 6: A Confrontation and then you can Screw Up again**

The next day, Cameron woke up with a massive headache from last night. He couldn't remember anything at all; all he remembered was that he was drunk. He sat up on his bed holding his head in his hand, Cameron narrowed his eyes when he seen the light shine into his room. Cameron's head felt like someone just took two hammers and taped them on the sides of his head, it just wasn't pretty. Suddenly Cameron felt his stomach churn and his jaws tightened and saliva was swirling around in his mouth, he quickly ran to the bathroom and jerked his forward into the toilet letting the vomit come out. Cameron felt sick. But it was only the drinks he was inhaling last night. Cameron grunted and held his stomach as he let it all out. When he was done, supposively, he spit the rest of it out that he could and rinsed his mouth off with mouthwash, he glared at himself in the mirror and seemed disgust with himself, now that he realized it, the house was too quiet. Cameron walked out of the bathroom and headed toward Jason's room. The door was cracked open a little, Cameron opened it wider and seen a perfectly made up bed, and a clean room without video game cords everywhere and clothes on the floor or no food wrappers anywhere in sight. Was Jason really gone? Cameron almost forgot he was talking to him before he left to go to the party last night. Cameron frowned as he seen the perfectly clean room. Great, he had no one to talk to at home, only if he knew that he was gone first thing this morning. Cameron shook his head and went back to his room to lie down on his bed; today is going to be really boring, thought Cameron. Cameron went back to the bathroom to take a shower and take off the clothes he had on last night at the party. He soon let the hot water run on down his body and was standing there thinking, what exactly happen last night? Cameron tried to remember as hard as he could. He thought long and hard to bring back the memory. He soon got a clear vision of what really did happen. He was all over some girl, and Sasha was DJing on the turn tables when he gotten drunk and wasn't thinking at all when he started groping at the girl he was kissing. Oh no! He screwed up the relationship between him and Sasha, what will he do now? Cameron hurried out of the shower and walked back to his room naked only with a towel wrapped around him. He picked up his iPhone and started texting Dylan.

**Cameron: **_hay , dude wat happen last nite? _

**Dylan:**_ oh, u woke up frm intoxication I can see._

**Cameron: **_Im being serious, like wat really happen last nite?_

**Dylan: **_Oh, well Sasha is pissed a u so nothing much really._

Cameron hated it when Dylan wouldn't say the whole story to him to some situations. Cameron went on to putting his clothes on and went back to texting Dylan.

**Cameron: **_Dude, tell me the entire fcking story!_

**Dylan: **_Yo, chill out! U screwed up with Sasha that's all you need to know! Otherwise u ask her wat happen last night._

Cameron rolled his eyes at the text Dylan sent to him. Ugh, he has no choice to now ask Sasha what exactly happen last night.

**Cameron: **_Fine I'll ask her._

**Dylan: **_Watever, man. _

Cameron threw his phone on his bed and carelessly laid on it. Cameron hated to tell anyone his wrongs and they would just argue with him about his wrongs then, they'll hate him, then soon it'll have to be up to Cameron himself to tell them that he was sorry. When clearly some people are wrong too, or were those scenarios just Cameron's opinions? Cameron was just so upset; he looked across the room at his acoustic guitar and wanted to write a little song, but he didn't feel like it. Cameron always played guitar and sing, but just not for anyone and he doesn't want to tell anyone about his sing or playing guitar. He plays the guitar when he has to take out his emotions that he is feeling and now was the time, but he didn't want to, this wasn't what he was intending on letting happen; him and Sasha was suppose to have a good relationship, but is that happening? Hell no! Cameron just got out his bed and walked out of his room ignoring his emotions. He went downstairs and seen his mom making breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepy head, just now waking up?" his mom smiled. "Its 12:39. That party must have been fun last night?"

Cameron looked at his mom as he threw down onto the couch and looked at the TV and what was on; his mom was watching some show on the Style Network called How Do I Look! And Cameron wasn't into watching that so he went on flipping through the channels and found Jackass 3.5 and it was in this 3D look, so he was watching that. Soon there was a knock at his door. Cameron looked at the door and seen that his mom was already answering.

"Oh, hello Dylan, looking for Cameron?" his mom spoke happily.

"Yes ma'am." Cameron heard Dylan's voice. Cameron then was heading toward the door.

"Cameron, I think you're needed." His mom said. Cameron looked at his friend and then to his mom.

"Thanks mom." Cameron said sarcastically. His mom then left back into the kitchen. "What up?" Cameron was seeing his friend's facial and he looked a bit unreadable. Cameron raised a brow in confusion.

"Um… you got some explaining to do." Dylan said. Cameron walked out side and stood out in the lawn.

"What the hell? What did I do to you?" Cameron was confused he couldn't understand why Dylan would be mad at him.

"You hurt Sasha." Dylan said."Now you know Sasha and I go way back dude. I hate seeing my home girl upset." Cameron grew wide eyed, why did Dylan just say that?

"Dylan?" Cameron growled.

"Look, the girls haven't heard from Sasha at all ever since last night, and they are pissed so I came here so you can help straighten this shit out well since you did most of the damage here." Dylan said.

"Look, I'm really not comfortable talking to you about this right now. So can you leave?" Cameron asked.

"But I don't care, so speak, because right now this is confusing to me." Dylan said.

"First of all, what are we suppose to be getting to?" Cameron asked.

"Sasha. An apology?" Dylan said. Cameron looked away from him and thought why did he have to be mad at him for a situation that he barely had nothing to do with?

"Like why would you be mad over a situation that had nothing to do with you?" Cameron looked at Dylan

"If you haven't realized that what I said that I am friends with her and she's cool so if something happens then I Want to find out what you did and solve the problem." Dylan said.

"So you want me to stop this situation before it gets any worst?" Cameron chuckled, this was really unnecessary for all of his friends to come over to his house and argue with him. This was really crazy.

"No I want you to stand there and piss on yourself." Dylan sarcasms. Cameron raised a brow, "Of course we need you to fix this situation. You did screw up, man. A confrontation then you can screw up again." Dylan said.

Dylan put a hand. "Right now she's at the dance studio, you can catch her there." Dylan said.

Cameron rolled his eyes again at this crap. "Whatever." Cameron was heading back inside the house until he was stopped by Dylan.

"Dude, you have to." Dylan said. Cameron looked at his friend and turned toward the door. Dylan headed toward the dark blue Chevy Camero and got in. Then Cameron watched as Dylan drove off. Cameron went inside then upstairs to his room.

"He left?" his mom said.

"Yeah." Cameron already shut the door behind and lied down on his bed. He started thinking, this wasn't normal, his best bud, Dyl were right for once, again, then he was thinking that name:

_Sasha_

_Sasha_

_Sasha_

Cameron found himself at the dance studio watching as Sasha was dancing to the melodic song by Bruno Mars 'Talking to the Moon'. He watched as she swayed around and the flexibility of her body move in a constant calming motion. She looked like that angel that Cameron always imagined in his head. She flowed with the music and soon Cameron jumped in and twirled her around with the music, it was like a fairy tale as Cameron danced with her, she seen him in the mirror and just danced with him like a little ballet dancer and she stuck her landing in the air, soon the music went off as she faced Cameron. Cameron breathed and smiled to her, but Sasha wasn't smiling at all.

"Hey." Cameron said sheepishly.

"Hey." Sasha said in a monotone and turned away from him.

"Can I talk to you?" Cameron asked. Sasha frowned.

"No, you low down, perverted, insecure, good for nothing bastard! You should go with your new ho!" Sasha yelled.

"What!" Cameron raised a brow. "I don't even like that girl."

"Not from what I seen." Sasha folded her arms over her chest.

"But there was no spark, I was thinking of you the whole time." Cameron said.

"Bullshit." Sasha said.

"You have to believe me I don't like that girl!" Cameron held onto Sasha's shoulders almost shaking her.


	7. Chapter 7

My Woman

**Chapter 7: Unfocused and Contemplated **

Monday soon came and Cameron and Sasha are not even talking to each other. Cameron was in Mr. Del Rio's class during the beginning of his lunch period doing his make-up test from last week. Cameron finally finished the crummy English test and handed it to Mr. Del Rio. Mr. Del Rio was on his lunch break and was watching as Cameron was coming up to his desk with the packet of paper. Mr. Del Rio put down his fork full of organic spaghetti and looked at Cameron's answers.

"Wait, come here, Cameron." Mr. Del Rio stopped him before he went to his desk to get his things. Cameron sighed and walked back to his teacher's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Del Rio?" Cameron said.

"Re-answer question number 67 and then 23-45." Mr. Del Rio said gawking at Cameron because his paper looked like he just answered anything and left it like that. Cameron took the paper from Mr. Del Rio and headed back to his desk. Cameron was a little hungry and with Mr. Del Rio eating a croissant his face wasn't helping. Cameron zoomed through the questions Mr. Del Rio told him to do and handed the test back. Mr. Del Rio sighed and took his paper. Seeing that Cameron just zoomed through the test and was lazy about it he let him go. "I expect more from you, I don't see how you're slacking now, you use to be one of my smartest, not saying you're not smart at all, but whatever's going on outside of this classroom, you need to fix that issue and focus on your studies. I'm checking for my grade point averages and you can only pass my class with a C average." Mr. Del Rio explained.

"I promise I'll do better next time." Cameron clutched his backpack and walked out of the classroom. Cameron promised himself in the beginning that he wasn't going to fail this semester, and it was now hard to keep his grades up since him and Sasha are broken up; now that he realized it he made this relationship with Sasha quite difficult. Cameron went to his locker to put his English textbook in there. He the made his way toward his lunch table where his friends were sitting and didn't say a word.

"Cameron, you voluntarily just sat your ass here without speaking, say something." Jade said to him pointing her black painted fingernail at him.

"Well, hello to everyone. Happy?" Cameron shot back.

"Whoa, who pissed in your cereal?" Yasmin asked.

"No one, I'm just pissed because Mr. Del Rio may fail me in his class." Cameron admitted. His friends grew wide eyed and exchanged glances at each other and the looked at Cameron. They knew Cameron was a smart boy and they don't know what another reason could be if he failed English.

"Well, we have a few months left; you know we can always help you study." Cloe offered.

"Thanks Cloe, but I need this help without distractions," Cameron took a quick glance at Sasha and back to Cloe.

"We don't want to see you fail the class." Jade said. "And we will not let that happen. That's how much we care about you."

"Thanks, but like I said, I don't need any kinds of distractions." Cameron said again, in a since, referring to Sasha.

"We just wanted to help." Cloe said.

"Yeah, well, let's get off that subject and focus on better things, like the party, let's talk about the good events now shall we?" Koby popped his knuckles and put on an unconvincing expression.

"Please." Sasha murmured as she folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"What? Did you have something to share about the party, Sasha?" Koby looked at her with little concern.

"I liked the DJ, DJ Bunny Boo, to the 10th power." Yasmin chirped, she hated to see people with upsetting moods so like normally, she'll always wanted to start her events and stories off with a smile to show she was cheery. "You were awesome, chicka." Yasmin put a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"I know, I loved the way she announced to the so called, party people, and her remixes." Jade said, rubbing Sasha's shoulder. Sasha felt the need to smile at her friends compliments and wanted to brag. She knew she was always a good DJ. It was in her blood, her genes, and her inheritance. She knew she was born to DJ.

"I love the Chris Brown vocals!" Eitan said smiling.

"Thanks guys." Sasha grinned. She was glad to know that she had friends that were supportive and reminiscent.

"I love the Kanye West vocals, Sasha. Maybe you do have your work cut out for you." Cloe said.

"Hey, you know how I do." Sasha said. She wanted to have everyone smile, but Cameron was one of the things that now made her smile even more for a reason. Plus she doesn't know how to confront him by how she acted yesterday towards him, she knew he didn't mean to get drunk and kiss that girl, but she hated to see that image in her head.

"You went hard, girl!" Dylan complimented.

"Thanks, I'm actually glad you let me DJ for the party." Sasha said.

"Anytime, I know to call you if my DJ doesn't make it." Koby said. Sasha loved the attention of getting noticed for her talent, DJing.

The day soon ended on a good note for Sasha, but a bad one for Cameron. Only if she just came around for this issue, there won't ever be any new relationship problems with them ever again. All the way to the local bus stop, he was thinking about Sasha and had she made him feel. But there was something else he wished he could've done before they've broken up and that was to share a long, sexy and sensual, yet seducing kiss that he was longing for, but never really got to. Of course he was dying to, he never actually though about it, the only kissed he gave her was the pecks on the cheeks, other than that, it was shitty. Cameron got on the city bus to go home and wash away the memories of Sasha. Now that they were over, he really didn't think he needed to worry about her presence, but only as a friend. As soon as Cameron made it to his room, he quickly go ready to take that shower, he needed this soothing comfort. His mom wasn't going to be home until 9:30 so he decided he was going to take his time until he felt the need to do anything.

After the shower Cameron took, he took the pale blue towel on the side of the shower-tub and wrapped it around his waist, he didn't fee like drying his body so he let the cool air-conditioning in his house do some of the drying work, he walked to his room naked, with the towel around him and lied on his bed thinking about Sasha, he tried to resist on doing that, but it was impossible to, she was just so beautiful and he was an ass for loosing her, he had a chance, yes, but fucked up in the end. He knew that his drunken ways would get him into trouble and he hated trouble. He was looking up into the ceiling hoping to get a sign of relief. Suddenly he then heard the doorbell ring twice Cameron sighed as he got up out of his bed and walked down the carpet stairs to see who was at the door. He didn't care who it was at the moment also they need to understand that he lives here with his mom who's working late tonight. So if he they had a problem with it…screw them. The doorbell soon run about four time or more when he finally made it to the living to see Sasha standing before him, he jumped and his heart thudded around in he chest…okay maybe not her…but everyone else screw them. "Sasha!" Cameron gasped.

"Sorry to drop by so…unannounced so to say….but I wanted to talk….well if you're not busy." Sasha saw Cameron standing there with only a towel wrapped around his abdominal area. She glance up and down Cameron's tan body…he indeed had that sexy average body girls would crave for. He had perfect abs and his muscles was wonderful to drool over and Sasha seen his veins that were running up his arms which gave Sasha an electric shock of attraction. She wondered about the package down south of this body, she wondered if it was as big as he muscles.

"That's okay, I guess." Cameron scratched the back of his damp hair and seen Sasha staring at his naked body. "Um... I taking you want to come in?"

Sasha nodded as she walked in and Cameron closed the door behind her. He sat in the recliner next to the love seat, where Sasha sat on the end close to Cameron. She didn't get the idea of why would he just sit there naked without running up to his room to put some clothes on.

"So…what…you came to talk and I wanna hear some words come out." Cameron said in an attitude that was unbearable.

"Okay…no need to bitch." Sasha frowned. She wanting to try to make up with Cameron, but seeing that he was rushing she may just forget it.

"I'm not bitching." Cameron said already getting agitated. "I was waiting on what you needed to say…so say it."

Sasha indeed thought that Cameron was arguing with her in an insecure tone and she hated this. "Dammit Cameron…you are so fucking quick to jump on your fucking toes are you?" Sasha frowned.

"Why are you here if you're going to argue with me?" Cameron said. He seen that this wasn't going anywhere, he'll never get Sasha back this way, s he tried to calm down his attitude. But was it working? "You should obviously be attentive or something when you need to prepare a speech." Nope.

"Cameron…what-"Sasha wasn't understanding where he was coming from. "You started the damn argument!"

"Just go if you have nothing more to say than to just argue with me." Cameron stood up.

"Cameron… I just-just." Sasha just couldn't bear with this she wanted him back in her life but…how was she going to win him over if he is bitching out?

"Just what, Sasha?" Cameron sighed. Sasha stood up to catch herself from calling him any names that would hurt him and she wasn't going to get Cameron back was she? Sasha sighed she really didn't want to argue with him again.

"I want you back Cameron. I missed you." Sasha said looking down at her feet.

Cameron couldn't help but hug her as tight as her could to show that he was feeling the same thing. The scent of male Suave filled her nose as she smiled a little.

"Sasha, I felt the exact same way about you the day we were officially broken up and I knew I should have been honest with you when it came to my drunken ways…and I'm sorry… I know this may be cheesy, but I just liked you more than any other girl I've dated…you should know that now." Cameron kissed her forehead. Sasha was speechless as to what Cameron just told her. She knew he was the sweet type of guy all the time, and she knew he was also generous. She just couldn't resist.

"Aw, Cameron…I'm sorry too, for denying you…I shouldn't have come that hard on you." Sasha was honest about her word as well. Cameron looked into her hazel eyes and smiled.

"So does this mean we are back together?" Cameron's stormy blue eyes met hers in a split second. Sasha blushed a little.

"You have to prove it to me." Sasha said giving him a little smirk. Cameron raised a brow at the statement.

"And that is to?" Cameron asked.

"Kiss me." Sasha whispered as she slid her hand through his hair and pushed his head closer to hers to let his lips touch her. Cameron held on t her waist as he stroke his lips around her face. He was almost about to slid his tongue in, but that would have to be saved for a more intimate moment. The kiss would have gotten more intense if Sasha's phone hadn't rung. Sasha hated to part from his lips, but she had to take this call. She first looked at the name of who was calling, her mom. She could wait then, Sasha had immediate rehearsals today…what a good lie.

"Shouldn't you take that call?" Cameron asked knowing it was her mom.

"She can wait." Sasha tossed the phone on the sofa near her and went back to kissing Cameron. She was glad to finally get his heart back.


	8. Chapter 8

My Woman

**Chapter 8: Another beginning**

Cameron immediately woke up this morning feeling good and was glad to feel this way. He had a good dream of Sasha last night and most of all. She got her heat back and kissed her lips last night as well. So this morning he jumped up as swift as he can and hurries off to school in that good mood he was in. He was just so psyched to just know that he and Sasha had the same intentions for each other. They just needed some time to just relax, but to Cameron it was a workout. And it paid off.

"Just as I known…you two made up," Dylan said retrieving the books from his locker for first period.

"Yeah…and I'm glad, you just don't know how I felt just seeing her smile." Cameron smiled.

"Cool, so did you two get to the good stuff?" Dylan smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" Cameron said looking at him in a confused way.

"The…you know." Dylan stood away from his locker and started prancing around. "Baby, I love you. Aw, Cameron. And I will always. Then ya'll go to your room to freak." Dylan was imitating him and Sasha.

Cameron shook his head and snickered, "Yeah, I'm sure Sasha would allow me in her panties." Cameron wasn't looking for sex out of Sasha. Just casual love. "But we share a long, sexy ass kiss, I'll just tell you. I just got out of the shower and was careless as to put my clothes on so I walked around the house naked and then Sasha came to talk, and we were fussing a little but we came through." Cameron shrugged and smiled at his story.

"Wow, I couldn't have been you, my girl is like…sensitive and she is sexy, you seen her before right?" Dylan said.

"Um…the islander babe?" Cameron said.

"Yeah, Vinessa…I would devour her if she ever lets me." Dylan sighed.

"You just can't rush shit like that dude...and plus it has consequences. Have you ever heard of parenting?" Cameron made a point. Sasha then swooped from under nowhere and smiled into Cameron's gorgeous face.

"Hey, Cameron." She squealed and then took his head down to hers to let their tender lips meet.

"Ugh, bite me." Dylan rolled his eyes as he seen them kiss; only if Vinessa went to this school, he would have no problems looking single. "You guys forgot that I was here?" Dylan slammed his locker. "Go get a room."

"FYI, Dylan, Cameron and I don't have to listen to you so, if you have a problem with us kissing…go find you a new fish to catch." Sasha felt Cameron's arms circle around her waist and he interlocked his fingers on her stomach as she faced Dylan to talk to him.

"Oh gosh." Dylan laid back against the locker hitting his head on purpose. He was slightly jealous because his girlfriend doesn't come here, and his homie there looks horny now.

The bell rung as Sasha gave Cameron a kiss on his lips and went off to class the opposite direction that Cameron and Dylan had to go.

"Are you horny!" Dylan asked.

"Not yet." Cameron went off to class smoothly and Dylan was just puzzled, how come he wasn't that smooth? Not saying he isn't but not like Cameron smooth.

At lunch, Cameron was excited, but he really didn't want to tell his friends why he was happy, well, only Koby and Eitan now knows. What about the girls? Do they know? Soon Cameron's happy little smile slowly went away what if they really did find out? Cameron would be so flushed. He made his way over to the table where out of he and Koby wasn't there, once Cameron made it there, he sat directly next to Sasha and kissed her cheek then her lips and if the girls had blank stares going on, just forget their comments they may throw at him. Sasha blushed a little; she's never really had a boyfriend that kissed her in public in front of her friends especially.

"Hey, Babe." Cameron glanced his blue eyes at her and smiled that smile he knew Sasha craved for. She looked over to see Dylan, Jade, Cloe, Yasmin, and Eitan looking at each other with shrugs and amazement.

"I didn't know you two were….an item." Jade said.

Cameron looked at Sasha and smiled then back to Jade. "Well…um, as you seen seconds ago, we kissed…so does that answer your question?"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"That's so sweet!" Yasmin chirped. Cloe just sat there with the fake smile and slight anger…Sasha never told them that they were dating. Cloe still had that crush on Cameron. How can Sasha not say anything? What a friend she is. And plus just looking at Cameron and Sasha together made Cloe jealous a little and upset. Cameron leaned over to kiss Sasha again. Cloe felt a stab of rejection in her stomach. Cameron did like her first. How come he didn't stick with crushing on her?

"Thanks." Cameron smiled revealing those dimples.

"Well…we would have told you guys sooner but Mr. Macho here was too nervous that you guys will critique." Dylan said. Cloe was ready to give him some critique now.

"Well…at least you did say it overall…or that would be hiding in the closet for years." Koby said as he made his way over to their table.

"Oh, what's up, Koby." Cameron chirped. Koby looked at his happy friend and nodded.

"Nothing really, but I did see some smooching at this table." Koby imitated kissing someone.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Hey guys I'm performing for my dance competition, and I want you guys to come." Sasha offered.

The friends looked at each other and shrugged. "Aw, what the hell, I'm so going to seen you move." Jade said. Then everyone else agreed.

"When and where is it?" Eitan asked.

"It's at Stacy Mount Dance Hall on Saturday." Sasha said. Eitan took out a piece of paper and wrote down the place.

"Cool, I really want to see all of you guys there." Sasha said,

"You know I'm so there." Cameron kissed her again on her lips. Sasha blushed.

The bell rung for class,

Cameron kissed Sasha again, guess he can't get enough. "Bye you guys."

"Deuces."

"Seeya then. "

"Bye guys,"

"I'm out."

"Caughtchya then."

"Bye."

"Later."

They all waved by to each other even Cameron who was in a really good mood. During class, Cameron just was really focused and he had some motivation….so he was guaranteed to pass this class. He took every note and read every word and almost answered every question in his math class.

"Okay, someone please come work this problem and explain the solution." Mr. Silas said in his proper Russian accent. Cameron quickly rose up his hand and smiled. "Except for Cameron." He said.

After school, Cameron caught up with Sasha and walked with her. "Hey Sexy." Cameron kissed her again.

"You can't get enough of me, I can tell." Sasha smiled.

"Well." Cameron shrugged, "You just make me smile." Sasha loved her some Cameron, but there an incomplete area some where, she felt it.

"Well, that's very sexy, Cam. And so are you." Sasha said.

"Are you horny, Sasha?" Cameron smiled and rubbed her back in circular motions. Sasha was starting to feel that way.

"No…well, not yet." Sasha said. Cameron's eyes widen. 'Not yet' she said, so did he have to make her horny, like really, because he can do that.

"Oh? Not yet?" Cameron smirked; Sasha caught his gazed and smiled in a flirtatious smile. "But where are you off to?" He asked.

"My house." Sasha said. "What about you?" she asked.

"Your house." Cameron smiled.

Sasha chuckled a little. Cameron looked at her then caressed her head in his hands and leaned down to let his tender his touch hers. They parted. Sasha reached in for another one.

**THE END**

(Meet me halfway by B.E.P.)

* * *

><p>Well thats the end and I love music so imagine that this story was a movie and the credits rolled and that song played... <em><strong>Can you meet me halfway right at the borderline is where I'm gonna wait for you...I been looking out...night and day...took my heart to the limit and this is where I say...<strong>_

But any way please read and revew my story!

**LUVTHAART101**


End file.
